V9.16
__TOC__ spadający z gwiazd. Wrócił do nas pod postacią Atreusa i zawojuje świat swoimi niezawodnymi włócznią i tarczą. Przygotowaliśmy też trochę małych zmian dla niektórych bohaterów, w tym między innymi dla wielu środkowych takich jak , , czy . Do zobaczenia następnym razem, kosmiczni kowboje!|Hanna „shio shoujo” Woo, Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Aktualizacja patcha 16.08.2019 miało celowo umożliwiać uniknięcie go na bardzo wysokim poziomie umiejętności, a czasami też na niskim pingu. Dochodzi do tego jednak znacznie częściej na wszystkich poziomach rozgrywki i na średnim pingu. Cofamy tę mechanikę, tak aby ogłuszenie działało podobnie jak w klasycznym Pantheonie.}} * **Zmiana : Zasięg ogłuszenia Pantheona odpowiada teraz zasięgowi ogłuszenia klasycznego Pantheona (nie da się go uniknąć większością doskoków i mignięć ani , jednak są pewne wyjątki). 15.08.2019 pozostaje aleja, wciąż jest on bohaterem, który może użyć swoich muskułów do walki z potworami w . Jednak nie spełnia on oczekiwań, które mieliśmy względem jego drugorzędnej roli, więc staramy się przyjść mu z pomocą.}} * **Redukcja obrażeń przeciwko potworom: 15% ⇒ 0% **Redukcja obrażeń przeciwko nieepickim potworom: 33% ⇒ 15% 14.08.2019 * **Naprawiony błąd: Kha'Zix teraz poprawnie przestaje się ukrywać, kiedy używa swoich wyewoluowanych , i . Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie *Podgląd rozgrywki Pantheona *Pantheon — motyw bohatera *Biografia Pantheona *Metamorfoza Pantheona — Za kulisami * **Czas odnowienia: 15/12,5/10/7,5/5 sek. ⇒ 15/13/11/9/7 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3 pkt. ⇒ 2,5 pkt. * **Nieustępliwość: 10/15/20/25/30% ⇒ 30% na wszystkich poziomach * **Czas odnowienia: 6 sek. ⇒ 6/5,5/5/4,5/4 sek. * **Obrażenia dodatkowe: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 110/90/70 sek. ⇒ 110/80/50 sek. * **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Czas odnowienia: 19/17,5/16/14,5/13 sek. ⇒ 25/22/19/16/13 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 13/11/9/7/5 sek. ⇒ 11/9,5/8/6,5/5 sek. **Dodatkowa prędkość ataku: 50% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90% * **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. * **Obrażenia wzmocnionego ataku podstawowego: 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Wytrzymałość tarczy: 50/65/80/95/110 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. **Maksymalna wytrzymałość tarczy: 100/130/160/190/220 pkt. ⇒ 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Pancerz: 36 pkt. ⇒ 38 pkt. **Zdrowie: 582,8 pkt. ⇒ 585 pkt. **Mana: 273,8 pkt. ⇒ 275 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 6,756 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. * **Dodatkowa prędkość ataku: 20/25/30/35/40% ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50% * **Czas odnowienia: 12/11,5/11/10,5/10 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach * **Mroźny Pancerz: 20 (+0,25 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza) pkt. dodatkowego pancerza i 20 (+0,25 pkt. dodatkowej odporności na magię) pkt. dodatkowej odporności na magię ⇒ 10 (+0,35 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza) pkt. dodatkowego pancerza i 10 (+0,35 pkt. dodatkowej odporności na magię) pkt. dodatkowej odporności na magię * **Czas odnowienia: 17/15,5/14/12,5/11 sek. ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek. * **Skalowanie wzmocnionych obrażeń po trafieniu bohatera: 4/4,5/5/5,5/6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 5/5,5/6/6,5/7% maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **Podstawowe obrażenia fizyczne: 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. ⇒ 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Mana: 290,6 pkt. ⇒ 330 pkt. **Obrażenia od ataku: 62,32 pkt. ⇒ 63 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 7,524 pkt. ⇒ 7,5 pkt. **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 1,81% ⇒ 1,9% * **Dodatkowe statystyki: 30/55/80 pkt. ⇒ 30/60/90 pkt. *Podstawowe statystyki **Mana: 325,6 pkt. ⇒ 330 pkt. **Zdrowie: 542,64 pkt. ⇒ 545 pkt. **Regeneracja many: 8,0008 pkt. ⇒ 8 pkt. * **Minimalne obrażenia podstawowe: 20/40/60/80/100 pkt. ⇒ 30/50/70/90/110 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia podstawowe: 60/120/180/240/300 pkt. ⇒ 70/135/200/265/330 pkt. **'USUNIĘTO' - Zmniejszone obrażenia zadawane potworom: Dziesiątkujące Uderzenie nie zadaje już 80% obrażeń potworom. staje się JESZCZE mocniejsza. Kotka zostaje osłabiona w tym patchu (uwaga, spojler), ale Sivir też należy osłabić, żeby przystopować jej czyszczenie fal we wczesnej fazie gry i dać wrogom szansę na zyskanie nad nią przewagi.}} * **Skalowanie: 50/55/60/65/70% obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 30/40/50/60/70% obrażeń od ataku * **Obrażenia wybuchu: obrażenia zmniejszone o 45% w przypadku stworów ⇒ w przypadku stworów i potworów * **Naprawiony Błąd: Sylas teraz poprawnie leczy się, kiedy Przejęciem ukradnie i użyje . * ** : 15% dodatkowych obrażeń zadawanych bohaterom ⇒ 25% dodatkowych obrażeń zadawanych bohaterom * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 85/130/175/220/265 pkt. ).}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Prędkość ruchu: 345 jedn. ⇒ 335 jedn. * **Czas działania tarczy: 3 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. * **Wzmocnione obrażenia: 50/95/140/185/230/275 pkt. ⇒ 50/85/120/155/190/225 pkt. **Spowolnienie: 40/48/56/64/72/80% ⇒ 20/32/44/56/68/80% **Czas działania spowolnienia: 1,25/1,35/1,45/1,55/1,65/1,75 sek. ⇒ 1,5 sek. **Czas odnowienia: 11/10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 13,5/12/10,5/9/7,5/6 sek. * **Skalowanie: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Czas odnowienia: 24/21/18/15/12 sek. ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 120/105/90 sek. ⇒ 120/95/70 sek. Runy .}} *Liczba dostarczonych ciastek: 4 ⇒ 3 *Czasy dostawy: 3:00, 6:00, 9:00, 12:00 ⇒ 2:00, 4:00, 6:00 *Zdrowie regenerowane przez każde ciastko: 15% brakującego zdrowia ⇒ 10% brakującego zdrowia *Zdrowie regenerowane przez każde ciastko (bohaterowie bez many): 20% brakującego zdrowia ⇒ 12% brakującego zdrowia *Mana regenerowane przez każde ciastko: 15% brakującej many ⇒ 10% brakującej many *Czas leczenia: 15 sek. ⇒ 5 sek. *Zwiększenie maksymalnej many na stałe: 40 pkt. many za każde zjedzone ciastko ⇒ 50 pkt. many za każde zjedzone ciastko Zmiany wyważające w trybie ARAM Osłabienia * : -5% zadawanych obrażeń, ⇒ -6% zadawanych obrażeń, +6% otrzymywanych obrażeń Wzmocnienia * : -6% zadawanych obrażeń, +6% otrzymywanych obrażeń ⇒ -6% zadawanych obrażeń * : +5% otrzymywanych obrażeń ⇒ Bez zmian * : -5% zadawanych obrażeń, +5% otrzymywanych obrażeń ⇒ -5% zadawanych obrażeń Nagrody za 5. poziom honoru *Udało ci się: Wasza kapsuła 5. poziomu honoru będzie zawierała losową emotkę albo skórkę totemu oraz token 5. poziomu honoru, który można wymienić na , lub jedną z dwóch nowych Barw, jeśli posiadacie już te skórki. Żeby móc wybrać którąś Barwę, wystarczy posiadać odpowiadającą jej skórkę — nie trzeba mieć obu. *Ale: Wyłącznie w tym sezonie wasza kapsuła 5. poziomu honoru będzie zawierać dwa tokeny 5. poziomu honoru, ponieważ obiecaliśmy wam dwie Barwy, a nie jedną. *Spóźnieni i dumni z tego: Jeśli osiągnęliście 5. poziom honoru przed tym patchem i mieliście Średniowiecznego Twitcha oraz Szarego Warwicka przed otrzymaniem kapsuły, dodamy dwa tokeny 5. poziomu honoru bezpośrednio do waszego konta w trakcie tego patcha. (Dotarcie do wszystkich was trochę nam zajmie. Przestańcie być tacy honorowi. W sumie to może jednak nie przestawajcie) Gry rankingowe *Węże i drabiny: Przegranie gry przy stanie 0 PL w kręgu Arcymistrza lub Pretendenta powoduje spadek do kręgu Mistrza, 0 PL ⇒ Diamentu 1, 75 PL, 50 PL lub 0 PL — zależnie od tego, czy wasze MMR jest: wyższe niż granica wyznaczająca krąg Mistrza, pomiędzy granicami Mistrza i Diamentu 1 albo niższe niż granica Diamentu 1. Naprawione błędy * nie może już zmienić kierunku po zmianie postaci za pomocą przed odbiciem się od stwora. *Sojusznicy , na których użyła , będą teraz widzieli wskaźnik wyśrodkowany na niej. * nakłada teraz na cel znacznik ujawnienia (wliczając w to cele, które się ukrywają). *Ataki podstawowe wzmocnione będą teraz poprawnie umieszczać pióra za jej celem, a nie wokół niej. *Podstawowy atak wykonany od razu po teraz poprawnie przyznaje ładunek lub . * nie wyświetla już niepoprawnego wskaźnika zasięgu. *Jeśli upuści sztylet w pobliżu ściany i użyje , żeby mignąć na drugą stronę owej ściany, czas odnowienia umiejętności poprawnie się zresetuje. * w swoim czasie działania będzie teraz poprawnie aktywować Elektryzację zamiast przyznawać tylko jeden jej ładunek. *Obszar trafienia nie będzie już rozciągał się po mapie podczas rzucania . * nie może już użyć bez zużywania many przez 3 sekundy od momentu zresetowania czasu odnowienia, gdy wrogi bohater umrze od obrażeń jego . *Sprzedawanie przedmiotów zaopatrzenia, których można mieć więcej niż jedną sztukę, nie będzie już wiązało się ze sprzedaniem dwóch takich przedmiotów naraz przy posiadaniu więcej niż jednego. * teraz poprawnie skraca czas odnowienia podczas zadawania obrażeń wrogim bohaterom. * i teraz będą aktywować się poprawnie, gdy użyje w konkretnych kombinacjach. Nadchodzące skórki Poniższe skórki pojawią się wraz z tym patchem: * * en:V9.16 Kategoria:Aktualizacje